Wonderland
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Down, down, down a hole, and Amy falls into Wonderland. She finds the Mad Hatter who is determined to help her find her way home. And what marking does she have on her wrist? Filled with humor, romance, betrayal, and suspense. Reviews are appreciated! :D
1. Welcome to Wonderland

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland_

Amy Cahill sat under the sturdy oak tree, with Grace, her grandmother.

She was slowly dozing off.

But it felt vaguely wrong. Something about Grace, like she shouldn't be here. But Amy brushed it off. She was too tired to think anyway.

"Amy. Amy, dear, wake up." Grace's smiling face grinned down at her.

Amy sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "Yes?"

"I have to go inside for awhile. I have some paperwork to do." She made an 'ick' face, then winked at Amy. Then, she stood and walked toward the house.

Amy smiled back at her, then laid her head back on the oak tree. She was unusually tired…

Her eyes snapped open. Was that…. Footsteps she heard?

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh, the Queen'll have my head! Gah! I'm late!"

Amy looked toward where the frantic voice came from. An old man with silver hair scurried by at such a fast speed, she wondered if his heart would stop. It almost reminded her of… a rabbit.

"Excuse me, but what are you late for? Can I-I help in an-any way?" Amy questioned.

The old man eyed her momentarily, then scurried faster, muttering to himself. "Ohhhh… why, why, why did I have to stop for those burritos? The Queen with KILL me!"

"Sir, please let me help you." Amy got up hastily. "Where do you need to go? I could drive you." She was 21. She could do most things she wanted.

The man stared at her. "No thank you. I must leave now."

Amy stared at him. He was wearing an expensive tailored suit, with white gloves. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Hello! Goodbye! I'm late!" He ran off.

Something about this man rattled Amy. She followed him at a jog.

He was so fast! Amy started running. Ugh. She did not wear the right clothes for this. (jeans, t-shirt, jacket.)

She chased him till she saw the edge of a small forest.

"Interesting." Amy panted to herself. She was close enough to hear the old man talking to himself.

_This is so weird! _Amy thought. _Who would've thought I would chase a random guy to the middle of nowhere?_

Not a random guy. Something about him was… _off._ Different.

He went behind a tree. And didn't come out.

"What the…?" Amy went behind the tree. Nothing.

She looked at the ground. Nothi- Wait. Something.

A small crest popped out at her, drawn in the dirt. A bear, wolf, snakes, and a dragon, all in one. Her eyes widened. This looked _so _familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She absently traced the sign with her finger. Suddenly the ground collapsed in a large hole.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed as she plunged face-first into the hole.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Screaming. That was all Amy could concentrate on. Colors whooshed past her in a blur.

She could see light. Oh, no, oh, no…

_Thump._

Amy could hear muttering. She looked up. And saw a girl around her age. The girl grinned in a crazy way.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness." The girl beamed and did several cartwheels.

Amy took notice of her surroundings. She was in what would best be described as a meadow. Soft green grass tickled her chin. She sat up groggily.

"Where am I?"

The girl stared at her. Amy stared back. She had the most absurd color choices on, with purple jeans and an orange-red striped shirt, green boots, and a big polka-dotted hat.

"Where are you?"

Amy nodded.

The girl spoke. "Welcome to Wonderland."

Amy could not believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

"Wonder, Wonder, Wonderland!" The girl giggled, doing somersaults.

The girl stopped, eyes widening. She was staring at Amy's wrist. "What is that?"

Amy looked down.

To her astonishment, there was a black tattoo on her wrist. It was a large black M inside a black circle.

"That- That w-wasn't-"

The girl grabbed Amy's wrist and yanked it up to her face. A glimpse of disbelief passed over her eyes.

"Who are you?" All traces of friendliness and not-caring were gone from her voice. Now there was a demanding tone.

"A-Amy."

"Amy…" The girl stayed quiet.

"Who are you?" Amy retorted, managing not to stutter.

The girl stuck her nose in the air. "The Hatter. The Mad Hatter."

"No, your real name." Amy demanded. She was in no mood for games.

The girl sighed heavily. "Only authority figures use _real_ names. But if you _must _know; It's Allison. But I _prefer _Hatter."

"Why don't you use real names?"

Allison glared. "People call you by how you behave or what you do. You only use your real names before you get a nickname." The girl slapped her forehead. "And you're totally derailing my train of thought! How did you get that tattoo?"

"I-I don't know! I just fell d-down the hole!"

Allison brightened. "Oh. Oh! You're new!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Ok, Ok! I will explain everything!"

"Ok." Amy said uncertainly.

Allison took her arm enthusiastically. But what she didn't let on was that the tattoo bothered her. "Everyone here in Wonderland has a tattoo, according to which area you belong to. The choices are Tomas, Ekaterina, Janus, and Lucian."

"What am I?"

"You're…er….um. I'm all of them!" Allison said, changing the subject. She rolled up her sleeve, showing Amy her tattoo, with all the symbols. Her tattoo was on her forearm.

Amy noted the forced cheeriness in Allison's voice. "I'm a special case. Most people are one area."

"Why are you called the Mad Hatter?"

"No comment. You need to come with me, though."

"Where? I want to go home!"

"We're going to see the March Hare. You need help."

**Done! **

**Anyway, some details…**

**Amy is Alice, and 21.**

**This is based on Lewis Carrol's **_**Alice in Wonderland, **_**The miniseries **_**Alice**_**, and, of course, the 39 Clues.**

**I hope this will be cool. Anyway, any suggestions or… POSITIVE FEEDBACK would be appreciated. Not that I'm hinting anything.**


	2. Meeting the March Hare

**Demi is back! MWAHAHAHA!**

**And with a disclaimer that she amateurly forgot *cough, cough *…**

**And congratulations to Leah Sora-Parker and Otakusofia (guest) for guessing that Alistair was the White Rabbit! Don't worry, he'll be back ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues OR Alice in Wonderland. So sad… *****sniff*******

_Chapter 2: Meeting the March Hare_

"Now you must know absolutely everything about Wonderland. Or anything. Mostly." Allison babbled on.

Amy followed her new ally on the dirt road. She was not entirely sure about the trustworthiness of her accomplice, but she was glad to have a friend.

"Wonderland is a mix of everything. Old and new. Middle, too! I'm a poet and didn't even know it!" She giggled, then went on. "We'll see skyscrapers, high-tech buildings, ruins, cottages, you name it. Mostly, it's the nobles that get the more modern homes."

She made a disgusted face.

Amy grinned shyly. "You don't like nobles?"

"Would you like snooty, snobby, ignorant people who don't care about the less fortunate?"

"No."

"Good. Neither do I. We have something in common!"

Amy marveled at this girl. She was serious at one time, then giggled at another. Her mood swings changed so abruptly. For the first time, Amy wondered how close her nickname the Mad Hatter was.

"Hello? Hellllooooo? Amy?"

Amy snapped back into focus. "Yes?"

"Oh, good. I thought I lost you for a minute. But that's ridiculous!"

Amy sighed. Better learn as much as she could about this weird place.

"So, anyway, yeah. Wonderland is like a mixed up batch of anything. Modern, old… anything."

She paused, then went on. "All of Wonderland is ruled by the Queen of Hearts. She has two children, both unpleasant, I've heard. She has an army of suits, or cards. She's a Lucian."

"So what am I?" Amy interjected.

She had tried this a few times before, trying to catch Allison off guard. But Allison dodged them all, like some kind of dancer.

"Wonderland is a place where anything and _everything_ is real. You want a truth serum? Poof! With enough money and the right dealer, you could get it. Simple as A, B, C…"

While Allison started singing the alphabet, Amy glanced at her surroundings. Now that she was looking, she could see little ruins off the side of the road. Some rusty metal, too. Old and new. Just like what Allison said.

"Z! Ok!" She slapped her cheeks. "Alright! I'm taking you to the March Hare. He's a… friend of mine."

The way she said 'friend' made Amy think that they were on a shaky link.

"He can help with your tattoo and getting you home. And to explain _other _things."

"What other things?"

"Like how to get home. And the resistance. They fight the Queen's reign. The Hare… has a lot of connections."

She stopped walking. Then she did a cartwheel. "Okee-dokee! We just need to take a right and…" She skipped a few steps.

"There."

About a mile from where they were standing was a city Amy had never before seen.

It was a mix of high-tech skyscrapers and wooden cottages, sometimes both in one. Lights blazed around the buildings and bonfires were lit.

It was beautiful, in a haunting sort of way. She felt a gasp caught in her throat.

Allison was unfazed. "Come on!" And with that she skipped toward the city, Amy jogging to catch up.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Allison walked past each building, whether it was metal or wood. "No, nope, nuh-uh… Here!"

She stopped in front one of the metal, circular houses. It looked like a semi-wealthy house.

Allison bunny-hopped up the steps, then banged loudly on the door.

A second later, an annoyed face appeared in a square on the door.

"The password?"

Allison sighed. "Must I say this every time?"

"Password!"

Allison started saying phrases in an emotionless voice.

"_Ninjas, Ninjas, they're so great,_

_Ninjas, Ninjas, no one hates,_

_Except idiots who are party-poopers,_

_Like the Hatter, a meany snooper!"_

Allison finished, an irritated expression on her face. "I still don't know why _you _got to make up the password!"

"Because I'm richer, better, awesomer, and smarter than you." A dirty-blond head of hair popped out from behind the door. A crooked grin traced his face. Jade green eyes glinted with amusement. "And I recorded that pledge as blackmail."

"I hate you."

"That hurts." The guy said with a puppy face.

"Shut up, Hare!"

"Who's your friend, Hatter?"

Allison realized that Amy was uncomfortably standing off to the side. "Oh, yeah! Amy, meet Hare. The March Hare. Or Dan, since you're uncomfortable with our nicknames."

They looked at each other.

Allison's eyes widened. "Woah! You guys could be brother and sister!"

It was true. Their green eyes matched in color, and their faces had similar shape. They could have been related.

"And um… Hare. Her wrist."

Dan looked down at Amy's wrist, where her black M tattoo popped out. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Get inside. Now. Before the Suits see you!"

Allison and Amy scooted inside. Dan slammed the door and locked it. It was a nice house with plush couches filled with junk food.

"Where did you get that marking?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!" Dan demanded.

"What does it mean?" Allison interjected.

"Nothing. Where did she come from?" Dan inclined his head in Amy's direction.

"The hole. The rabbit hole on the outskirts of the city."

"So she's… from _over there? _Never mind. We need to get you back. Soon."

"Not until I get some answers. _What does the marking mean?"_

"Jeez! Stop staring at me like you're my big sister! It creeps the heck out of me! Or any boy! The mark means you're a Madrigal."

"A… What?"

"A Madrigal." With this, the March Hare pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a black M on his shoulder. "They are rare, and they fight in the Resistance. To bring peace to Wonderland. Which is why you must go home."

"How do I get home?" Amy spit out, confused.

Dan sighed. "Aw, crap."

Allison looked at him. "What?"

Dan grimaced. "I now have to…._ask_, maybe _beg_ one of my connections for help. And we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now."

He paused. "But you guys should rest 'til morning. But we should talk."

And with that, they all sat down to get to know each other better.

**Later, I'll explain why they are all called their nicknames. For now, Woo-hoo! **

**Dan is the March Hare!**

**Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome! I hope this will be cool.**

**Review, maybe? Please? Pllleeaaassseee?**


	3. The Doormouse's Help

**Some reviewing last chapter… Thanks!**

**And on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: 39 Clues, Alice and Wonderland, and everything awesome do not bother to be owned by me.**

_Chapter 3: The Doormouse's Help_

"Everyone in Wonderland has a key, or your center." Dan explained as the small party traveled down the streets.

It was morning now, and Amy was intent on learning more about this strange new world.

"The key is a person's greatest treasure. Keep it safe, _you're _safe. Whoever controls the key, controls you."

Allison interrupted. "Oh, I did that to the Cheshire Cat once, and it was so funny! But she told me never to say anyth- Oops." She blinked then laughed and did a cartwheel.

Dan hid a smirk. "Anyway, we're going to a friend's house before my…" he made a disgusted face. "…real connection. The Doormouse knows how to make someone comfortable."

"The Doormouse?"

"Nellie Gomez. She's part of the Resistance and she takes care of the wounded, like a nanny or something."

Amy nodded. "Oh."

"In fact, she should be around here somewhere…" The Hare looked around the corner, then brightened. "Hey, Doormouse!"

A young woman was the only one there. She had multi-colored hair and a nose ring. She had earphones in her ears.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, How I wonder where you're at!" She sang aloud, causing Amy to slam her hands over her ears.

"Doormouse! DOORMOUSE!" Hare screamed.

She looked up. "HIYA KIDDO!"

He yanked her earphones out. "We need your help, Doormouse."

"Anytime, Hare." Nellie looked around at Amy. "Who's your buddy?"

"Amy."

"No nickname yet? She's new?"

"Yeah. And um…" He mouthed the word _Madrigal. _Nellie's eyes widened. "Oh."

Nellie looked at Amy's now covered wrist. "Alright. What do you need?"

"Just some supplies. And a safe route to… um…" He bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Nellie's eyes widened. "That bi-" She stopped herself, a thought coming to her mind. A big smile started creeping on her face. "Ohhh, I see. You want to see your _lover, _you sneaky Hare."

A disgusted face traced the Hare's face. "Eew. Don't know where you got that idea from, but we are just business associates. Hardly that, even. But Amy here needs to see the Queen."

The Doormouse's eyes got as big as saucers. "The Queen? Are you nuts? She'll have your heads! Literally!"

"Only the Queen can send her back to her world. Unless we can collect 100 keys from innocent people." The Hatter put in.

"And you think the Duchess will be able to help." The Doormouse stated skeptically.

"Well, she has connections."

Nellie still looked unconvinced. "I thought you and the Duchess were on shaky ground."

The Hare defended himself. "Was it my fault that she _deliberately _wore all white in front of me? And had trays of chocolate on every table? She was asking for it."

"You're an idiot."

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Allison interrupted.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"What will it take?" The Hare sighed.

"Fifty songs. And a generous donation to the Resistance." The Doormouse grinned, satisfied with her terms.

The Hare looked like he was going to argue, but Amy interjected.

"Deal. I'll pay with what I have." She had to do anything to get herself home.

Dan sighed. "No, I got it. Think of it as a get-to-know-you gift."

They shook on it. "Now: Directions."

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"Here's your best route." The Doormouse explained, chewing on a toothpick. She pointed at a map. "You'll take Mushroom Road to this side town; from there you take a right. There you should get to her house. Then you should take the Metal Train into the Neutral Zone."

"The Neutral Zone?" Amy asked, embarrassed at asking so many questions.

"It's an area where everyone from all branches can hang out in peace. You see, most people from different branches stay away from each other. But in the Neutral Zone, everyone can forget which area they're from. It's like a large party place." Nellie explained.

"It's really fun!" Allison smiled, stretching the 'really.' "I went there once and had such a great time! There was this Janus fellow who _totally _drank too much Excite Juice, and he bounced off the walls! _Literally!" _

With this, Allison broke into peals of laughter. Dan rolled his eyes. "Now you know why she's called the _Mad _Hatter.''

Allison snapped up. "That's not why!"

"Why, then?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out 'til I tell you."

"Fine. Anyway, the Neutral Zone can be really dangerous, though. You can have too much fun, and it's really addicting. You can't stop partying. The aura messes up the functioning of your Key, making you unaware to most things." The Doormouse explained.

Amy's eyes widened. "Wonderland is really dangerous."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." The Hare said gravely.

**Wow. Ok. So you met the Doormouse!**

**And learned about the Neutral Zone. That is important so don't forget it… *Insane laugh ***


	4. Enter in the Cheshire Cat

**I'm back. On this chapter of Wonderland, we bring in… the Cheshire Cat! *****Cheers*******

**Disclaimer: Wonderland or 39 clues aren't owned by me.**

_Chapter 4: Enter in the Cheshire Cat_

"We should take the path into the Whisker Forest." Dan muttered while he speed-walked down the path out of the city.

"Why is it called Whisker Forest? And why are we jogging?" Amy felt tired of asking questions.

The Hatter panted beside her. "We don't want the Suits to see us 'suspicious people' or else they'll arrest us. And the Whisker Forest looks like whiskers."

They reached the edge of the city. "Just a mile or so more." Hare gasped. He started walking again at a trot.

"Now I see why he's called the March Hare."

"Nope. I don't know why people call me that. Maybe it's because I go to a lot of places. Or maybe because I'm almost as loony as her."

He pointed to Allison who was staring into space with her eyes crossed.

They soon walked into Whisker Forest, ducking under the long shadows cast by the trees.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

The Hare walked and turned on the pathways with such certainty, Amy was astonished.

"How does he do that?" Amy whispered to Allison as the Hare walked in front of them.

"Do what?"

"Navigate. It's like he knows the whole forest like the back of his hand."

Allison smiled to herself. "He does. He has a photographic memory. I've heard its come in handy for the Resistance." She glanced at Dan, then whispered even more quietly. "Apparently it's also a curse. I heard this one time, he walked in on The Caterpillar after he took a shower. His screams of terror were heard all throughout the safehouse."

Amy blushed. "Poor guy."

"What are you ladies talkin' about back here?" The Hare questioned, slowing down to keep pace with them.

"Nothing." The Hatter lied smoothly. Or, would have been smooth if Amy hadn't blushed fiercely. He raised an eyebrow, but asked no more.

"Wait." The Hare put out his arm to stop them.

"What?" The Hatter sighed.

"Don't you guys here that?"

Amy listened. Nothing except for leaves rustling. Wait… there. She could distinctly hear a soft hum of a song. It sounded mysterious. The humming got louder, and as it got louder, it echoed amongst the thick trees.

"_A hmm. Hmm buda bum bum. Hmmm Mmmm…" _ The humming sound echoed.

"What is it?' Amy asked, frightened.

"A friend." Allison smiled widely, recognizing the humming.

"_Hmmm, dum de doo, da-_ Ah, what have we here?" a voice whispered.** (Sorry if you can't hum. I thought the you should be mysterious and hum.)**

Amy looked around, but didn't see anything. Until the diamond white smile beamed at her.

She yelped and stepped back abruptly. There were just teeth! And no body! Amy whimpered at the teeth until Allison stepped up and patted air.

Slowly, the figure of a girl started forming, transparent. The figure was laying on a branch just above the Hare's head.

"Oh. It's you." Dan scoffed, seemingly unfazed from the half-formed girl.

"Who else would be in this creepy forest?" The misty image smirked.

"The Queen's spies. Or maybe the Walrus. He skulks in here from time to time."

Amy started breathing again. Whoever- Whatever, this "person" was, she obviously wasn't dangerous. At least, to the Hare.

Once the girl was visible enough, Amy scanned her with her eyes. She had several different shades of purple on, but nothing fancy. Just a simple lavender T-shirt and dark purple skinny jeans. And atop her head was… a headband… with kitty ears on them?!

The now-fully-formed girl caught the confused expression on Amy's face and laughed. "They aren't real. Don't look so scared."

_Have a girl 'magically' appear in front of you and see how you'd react. _Amy thought bitterly.

"I-I'm not s-scared."

"Who is she?" The new girl whispered pretty loudly to the Hare.

He cupped his mouth with his hands and whispered in her ear. The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh. Hello, then! I am…"

"Get on with it!" Dan said impatiently.

The girl glared at him. "Hares. They don't appreciate the dramatic-ness of the 'pause.'" She pushed her shoulders back and smiled. "I am…" She paused on purpose. "The Cheshire Cat, at your service." She did a small bow.

Amy looked uncomfortably at Allison. Allison sighed, the tugged at the Cheshire Cat's sleeve.

Amy only caught a few words, but they were jumbled. "…weird, but… likes… real names…funny…dogs are cute…"

The Cheshire Cat turned to Amy again. "Or Zoe. Zoe is cool." **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to do the little dots. PM me how, please!)**

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you, Zoe."

"So, where are you all off to? Gotta be somewhere important, for you guys to come in the _Whisker Forest." _She said this part in an ominous whisper.

The Hare hesitated then reluctantly replied, "We're going to see the Duchess-" Zoe's eyes lit up. "For business only!" He finished.

Zoe and Allison shared a glance before, simultaneously, started singing. "The Hare and the Duchess, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Amy was incredulous. It was like they read each other's minds. They must know each other well.

The Hare, though, was getting pissed off. "It's not like that! I hate her!"

The Hatter and the Cheshire Cat both chimed, "Denial!"

With the Hare muttering obscenities, they all trudged off down the path again, with their new member coming along.

_This is like the Wizard of Oz, or something. _Amy pondered. Jeez, this world was nuts!

They walked for some time, catching up on new events, and Amy better introduced to Zoe.

"Oh, Jeez…" The Hare complained at the end of the forest.

"What? What's wrong? Are we farther away than we thought?" Amy panicked.

"No… We're almost there." He groaned. He glanced at Allison. "Do you mind talkin' to her for me? I'm not exactly her favorite person right now…"

Then he seemed to realize who he was talking to, and turned, instead, to Zoe. "Please?"

"Hey, why not me?" The Hatter frowned.

"You know how the Duchess is about…*cough* Idioticness *Cough*… I mean, fashion." He stated, looking at the Hatter's mismatched assortment of clothing.

"I got it covered." Zoe frowned, obviously displeased with her job. "Don't blame me if she kills us." She turned to the Hatter. "Hatter. You're one of my best friends. Will you…keep my key safe if she kills us?"

"Of course, silly."

Amy still didn't understand about keys. "What?"

The Hatter sniffed. "If I keep her key safe, she won't be controlled by anyone evil. She would eventually heal herself, but only if the key wasn't damaged."

"Ninjas save us." Dan sighed. Amy inhaled deeply. In awe.

In front of them was the biggest house, no, mansion, she'd ever seen.

There were sloping windows, jutting walls, steep points. It was mostly historic-looking, but had some tracings of modern architecture.

It was beautiful. And a place where Amy knew she didn't belong. All her life, she was the quiet nerd, with no money. (Well, she had money, but she didn't act like it.)

Hopefully, the person living in there would be nice. Hopefully.

Sooner than expected, they were at the front door. The mansion looked even larger from here.

The Hare muttered on last prayer to 'ninjas,' then rang the doorbell.

**Cliffie! Well, that took a while.**

**Questions, anyone?:**

**What should I update?**

**Anybody read AmianNatan4ever's Cahill Reunion fic? It's awesome!**

**iheartamianplusnatan's new story, Once Upon A Time? It's great so far! Any Amian is cool…**

**Now for a random one… What is your favorite type of breakfast food? (For me, either cereal or bacon :P)**


	5. The Duchess's Welcome

**Due to a very inspiring review, which both pleased and shocked me enough to get off my butt and type, here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks to xxrxuxsxtxyx, Leah Sora-Parker, iheartamianplusnatan (I miss you!), SpontaneousSugarRush, Otakusofia, microsized, AmianNatan4ever, Paris Cahill, Girl-On-Fire-Forever, and Guest. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: This story… is disclaimed. Ownership hasn't, isn't, and won't ever be mine.**

_Chapter 5: The Duchess_

Amy waited, panicking inside. If the Duchess angered the Hare this much, what would she be like to her?

The door opened. An old man's face peeped out at him. "May I help you?"

"Urgent business for the Duchess."

The man turned to face him and seemed to recognize him. "Pardon me, sir, but you were banned from the mansion of the Lady Duchess the last time you came to visit."

"But this is important! The stakes are very high. We got an outsider."

The man's eyes widened. "Please. Come in."

Amy walked into a large room, and gasped. Beautiful tapestries picturing cards and hearts hung on various spaces on the wall. Cherry red furniture were spaced perfectly along walls. A large heart table sat in the middle of the room.

Amy gaped, suddenly feeling inferior and dirty in the massive room.

"Please sit. The Duchess will be with you in a moment."

"Great." Dan said sarcastically. The Hatter and the Cat took chairs right next to each other, like they were going to watch a TV show.

Footsteps echoed, from the stairs. A gorgeous woman in a deep amber gown gracefully walked down the stairs. A snake marking was tattooed on her arm. A Lucian. Cocoa skin and amber eyes sealed the deal.

"Sebastian, I thought you locked the dogs up already." The girl smirked as soon as she saw them.

"Sebastian, I thought Cobras were dangerous and shouldn't be allowed in the house." Dan shot back, not missing a beat.

"Here we go." Allison grinned, while Zoe watched every word with deep concentration.

"I thought you were banned from the _Kabra _residence, correct, Sebastian?"

The old man, Sebastian, nodded. "Yes, Duchess."

"Don't get your undies in a wad. I'm here on official business. We have an Outsider."

The woman, after growling at Dan, turned to face Amy, acknowledging her existence for the first time. "I would have thought an Outsider would be better dressed."

Amy blushed fiercely and tried to cover up any embarrassing stains on her shirt.

"That was uncalled for, bit-"

She pulled out a dart gun. "I still hate you for ruining my dress tailor made by the Carpenter herself."

"Wasn't my fault you wore it so close to chocolate fountains. You know its just too hard to resist." The Hare pulled out a small dagger.

The Duchess fired. Dan blocked it with the dagger carelessly.

Amy gasped. They were shooting at each other?!

"Stop it!"

"No, no, its just getting good." Zoe murmured, sighing happily.

"This happens all the time." Allison explained, sparkles in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the Duchess fired dart after dart, while Dan effortlessly blocked them.

"My, my, Duchess, you have gotten quite rusty."

"Oh, Daniel, how confident you sound when at a moments notice, I could behead you."

"I'm shaking. You haven't done it before." Dan then whispered, "I think she secretly has a thing for me."

"As if idiots are my type."

"Idiot? An insult! I'm offended."

"It was intended that way."

Sebastian stepped in. "My dear Duchess, perchance you and Master Hare should do your business before the other guests grow tired of your squabbling."

"His name is Daniel, not 'Hare.' What a stupid nickname."

"Her name is Cobra, not Duchess. What a prissy nickname."

"Enough."

"How could you, Sebastian? It was perfect!" The Hatter and The Cat whined.

"Very well. You; Outsider girl. Come here."

Amy obeyed. Natalie's beautiful amber eyes widened at the mark on Amy's wrist. "Madrigals? The rumor is true?"

Natalie turned to face the Hare. "Why the hell did you take her to me? By order, I am to kill her!"

Amy paled. "Whose order?"

"Yeah, what order?" Dan stepped in front of Amy protectively.

"Our rightful and graceful ruler, by Her Highnesses order, any Madrigal suspects are to be killed by anyone part of the Court." She whipped out her dart gun and aimed at Amy's heart.

"NO." Allison growled, also stepping in front of Amy. "Help us protect her. Please."

Zoe joined in. "Yeah, and since you're the Queen's daughter, you'll be able to do it the best."

"Don't you fools understand?! That is exactly why, me of all people, cannot disobey Her Highness's command! That is treason! And by her own daughter…"

Natalie glared at the ground. She looked up, anger in her eyes. "This won't be my fault. Its yours for bringing her here. Now step aside, or I will have to arrest you all for treason."

**WONDERLANDOHSNAPWONDERLANDOHSNAPWONDERLANDOHSNAP**

"Don't do this." Dan pleaded.

Amy breathed heavily. Why would madrigals be killed? And why hasn't Dan been killed by Natalie then? Unless…

A plan formed in Amy's head. She put her trembling hand on Dan's shoulder and pulled down his shirt to reveal his Madrigal tattoo. Dan blushed and pulled his shirt back up. "Amy, why-"

A loud clatter echoed around the room. The dart gun lay in shatters on the ground, while the Duchess stared at the spot Dan's tattoo was. One hand covered her mouth, while the other hugged herself tightly as she sank to the floor. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Cobra-"

"Go." Her voice trembled, but she said it with such force that everyone took a few steps back. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"Natalie-"

"GO!"

They walked out wordlessly, except for Dan, who stared at the miserable heap which was the Duchess a moment longer.

He turned and ran out the door, catching up to the others.

"Wait, misses, and sir. The Duchess wished to give these to you."

Sebastian handed four pieces od papers to Dan before going back inside.

On them, written in bold black letters, was:

**ONE TICKET ADMITTANCE TO THE NEUTRAL ZONE**

_Oh, how evil I feel. You just asked me for a chapter, not a cliffhanger! Ahahahaha! Goodbye, my friends, goodbye. For now._


End file.
